República Akatsuki
by Kadzinha
Summary: Capitulo dois: Mas, somente às vezes, mudanças são mesmo necessárias :: FICHAS ENCERRADAS ::
1. Introdução: O anuncio na vitrine

**República Akatsuki**

Era uma acinzentada manhã de inverno e um casal de namorados andava pelas movimentadas ruas de New York. Pareciam estar procurando algo.

-Deixa-me olhar esse mapa – A mulher de cabelos azuis puxou bruscamente o pedaço de papel das mãos do acompanhante. – Seu retardado! Esse é o mapa de Chicago.

-É? Putz... Que problemático.

-Cala boca Pein! Eu odeio quando você imita meu primo.

-Eu sei.

**POW**

-Por que você me bateu?

-Porque você mereceu. Agora vamos!

-Sim, _capitã_ Konan – E rodou os olhos.

Konan não respondeu, apenas amassou com força o mapa e o jogou no lixo.

-E se nós precisássemos ir para Chicago?

**POW**

-Ai! – Com o impacto ele acabou ficando "grudado" em um das vitrines – Hei! Olha o que eu achei, Konan!

-Hm? – A mulher foi para perto do vidro e olhou para um anuncio que estava colado.

_República Akatsuki _

Vagas para 22 pessoas.  
Casa ampla: 11 suítes, sala, jardim de inverno, banheiro, solário, piscina, churrasqueira e cozinha.  
Mensalidade: U$$ 200,00  
EM CASO DE INTERESSE ENTRAR EM CONTATO  
Tel: xxxx-xxxx  
E-mail: xxxxxxxxx  
Site:xxxxxx.xxx

Você é um gênio! – E a garota lhe deu um estalado beijo na bochecha. 

**_x-x-x-x-x_**

**_Mais um ano se passou e novos estudantes ingressaram na universidade. A maioria deixou seu país e suas casas para viverem em repúblicas, mas, dentre todas essas repúblicas, uma se destaca: A república Akatsuki._**

**_Você está convidado a conhecer os moradores desse lugar..._**

**_...E de participar dessa história._**

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Moradores da república:**

Itachi – vago

Zetsu – vago

Deidara – Katherinne (Kadzinha)

Konan – não disponível

Pein – não disponível

Sasori – vago

Kisame – vago

Orochimaru – vago

Tobi – vago

Hidan – vago

Kakuzu – vago

**Alunos da universidade:**

Hinata – vago

Temari – vago

Ino – não disponível

Gaara – não disponível

Sasuke – vago

Sakura – vago

Shikamaru – vago

Lee – vago

Tenten – vago

Neji – vago

Hanabi – vago

Karin – não disponível

Suigetsu – não disponível

**Professores:**

Kakashi – reservado

Anko – vago

Tsunade – vago

Minato (Yondaime) – vago

Shizune – vago

Shino – vago

Haku – vago

**x-x-x-x-x**

**FICHA**: 

**Nome: **(nome-sobrenome)

**Idade:** (entre 17 e 25 anos)

**Data de nascimento:** (dia/mês)

**Sexo:** (feminino/masculino, não aceitaremos hermafroditas)

**Aparência:** (descreva seu personagem. Roupas e penteado inclusos)

**Personalidade:** (personalidade do personagem)

#**Música tema:** (Música tema do personagem)

**História**: (história do personagem. Não há necessidade de ser triste)

**Composto familiar:** (nome e parentesco ex: Astrogilda -prima de 26º grau-)

**Afinidade:** (com quem seu personagem tem afinidade)

**Curso:** (Ex: Medicina)

**Trabalho**: (meio período)

**O** **que gosta/não gosta:** (Ex: Gosta de: Flores, Não gosta de: Formigas)

**Par**: (Escolha entre os moradores, alunos e professores acima)

#**Cena especial:** (Dependendo da cena ela pode ser inclusa ou não)

**Cenas fortes são permitidas?** (Sim/Não)

**#Algo a acrescentar?**

**ACEITA QUE A AUTORA FAÇA ALGUMAS MODIFICAÇÕES NA FICHA SE NECESSÁRIO?**

_# - Pergunta opcional._

**x-x-x-x-x**

As fichas são escolhidas analisando o critério criatividade, sejam criativos!

Boa sorte!!!

The Dutchess Kah A. D.

**CRÉDITOS:**

_Mari Sushi  
__Masashi Kishimoto_


	2. Prólogo: O começo da minha história

**República Akatsuki**

**Prólogo – O começo da minha história**

Olá, criança.

Venho contar uma história. Uma história comum sem esses mirabolantes ET's de filmes de ficção cientifica. Uma história romântica e divertida, de tal modo que esses jovens alienados de hoje em dia não conhecem nem o gostinho. Uma história bonita, com pitadas de drama e universidades exigentes...

...A minha história.

Meu nome? Bom, isso não é importante ainda. Se acalme, você irá saber meu nome, apenas tenha paciência, criança.

-¿_Abuela? (Vovó?)_

-_Solamente un minuto,_ _cariño_. _(Só um minuto, carinho.)_

Espero que não se importe de dividir essa história com meus netos. Eles podem ser um pouco explosivos, mas mesmo assim são uns amores.

Vamos, sente-se ali. Isso mesmo, nesse sofá de couro. Fique á vontade, a casa é sua.

Ahn? Ah! Claro... Quando parar de chover pode ir lá fora. Com fome? Tem alguns biscoitos de chocolate e um copo de leite em cima da mesa. Não se acanhe, pode pegar o quanto quiser.

Bem, vamos lá...

_Lembro-me pouco da minha juventude, mas seria impossível esquecer aquele lugar._

_República Akatsuki... Nunca descobri o que o nome significava, porém gostava de sua sonoridade._

_Passei quatro anos lá e, tenho de confessar, foram os melhores de minha vida. Conheci amigos e tive amores, duradouros ou não, inesquecíveis._

_Minha família e eu morávamos em Madrid, Espanha. Uma casinha bela, porém simples. Parecia sair de uma historinha infantil, sabe? Era aconchegante e harmônica, as paredes pintadas de um amarelo-pálido, o pequeno jardim cheio de margaridas, o portãozinho branco e as janelas com cortinas azuis. Perfeita._

_Minha vida sempre foi normal. Com cinco anos fui para a escola, morrendo de medo, simplesmente não imaginava ficar tanto tempo sem meus pais. Com dez tive o primeiro beijo, foi horrível e não gostaria de falar sobre isso. Com treze fui prometida em casamento, o dia mais triste de minha vida até então. Com quinze meu pai morreu, nunca senti tanta dor no coração. Com dezessete eu casei, não gosto nem de lembrar da noite de núpcias, eu odiava meu marido. E, finalmente, com vinte e um fui para a república e é aí que começa a minha história..._

_...A **nossa** história._

**CONTINUA**

**N/a:(LEIAM) **#atrás de um escudo# err... Oi? #leva tijolada# AI! Isso dói! Eu não demorei tanto assim, demorei? #recebe uma "pianada"# Aii x.x

Well, eu já tenho os escolhidos, mas antes de tudo eu gostaria de dizer que não vou vir com aquele velho discurso "Todas as fichas estavam ótimas, mas eu escolhi as melhores. Foi muito dificil escolher..."

1º Nem todas as fichas estavam ótimas.  
2º Eu não escolhi as melhores e sim as mais criativas (Acredite, tem muita diferença)  
3º Não foi tão dificil assim escolher, dois dias depois já tinha escolhido todo mundo.

Gostaria de falar o discurso clichê, mas prefiro ser sincera.

Mais uma coisa #imitando o tio# essa fic **NÃO SERÁ UMA HIGH SCHOOL** e terá um **HUMOR LEVE**, ou seja, nada muito engraçado, mas totalmente puxado para o lado kawaii.

Os escolhidos:

**Etiènne Lunes Uzumaki - Kakashi** (Ero-senpai, você já tava nessa fic desde sempre )

**Isabelle Drumontt - Tobi** (Tipo... Tu é perfeita pro Tobi e, cara, Tobi is a good boy)

**Kairi Akashi - Shikamaru** (Shika! Cuidado com essa problemática :P)

**Mine Yuki - Hidan** (Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: A Mine é muito fofaaa... Mas, por favor, preencha a ficha **TODA -** Se não colocar a data de nascimento fica sem especial de aniversário** - **Ah! #entrega pipoca# seu pedido, moça)

**Shihyo Aoshi – Hanabi** (Cara, sem palavras... Sua ficha é tudo. Cuide bem da Hanabi, ela é uma das minhas personagens favoritas)

**Noriko Katsuro – Haku** (E quem sou eu pra separar um casal tão bonitinho? Haku é todo seu)

**Samiho Sohool Tols - Shino** (Cuida do Shino-kun, viu? O perfeito é seu...)

**Kanabi Hatsuki - Orochimaru** (Opa! Bom proveito com o Tio Orochi ou do Tio Orochi, tanto faz...)

**Aya Tachibana - Sasuke** (Cara, tadinha de tu... Pegou logo o feioso, tá bem, tá bem, você pediu, você tem... T-O-D-I-N-H-O seu)

**Melody De la Fay – Yondaime** (Putz, seu nome é muito style. Veii, adorei essa estilista, perfect!)

Parabéns, povo!

E, antes de participar, concorde com os termos de participação:

_**A autora dessa fanfic não responsabiliza-se por qualquer dano causado, seja ele moral ou físico. Seu personagem poderá ser submetido a qualquer situação.**_

_**( ) Concordo ( ) Não concordo**_

Estão avisados.

Até o próximo capitulo que provavelmente será na semana que vem.

K.BjO's

The Dutchess Kah A. Dê

**PS: Alguma pessoa generosa faria o favor de betar essa fic pra mim?**


	3. Capitulo 1: Conhecendo pessoas

Pegou a mala no bagageiro e encaminhou-se para fora do trem. Vagou os olhos pela estação, procurando por sua querida tia.

-KAT!!! – Escutou gritarem seu nome, e uma mão ergueu-se no meio da multidão. Sorriu abertamente enquanto acenava de volta.

_Essa sou eu, Katherinne Diaz, a espanhola recém chegada de Madrid. Cabelos alaranjados, olhos castanho-mel, corpo definido, busto avantajado. Usava uma blusa de lã preta, uma calça moletom azul-marinho, um cachecol branco e luvas de couro._

-Tia Tsunade – Deu um abraço na tia.

-Como você cresceu, _cariño_! Da ultima vez que eu te vi você era apenas uma adolescente mimada. – Tsunade falou, analisando a garota.

-Vou considerar isso como um elogio.

-Hahaha... Venha! Esse lugar é muito tumultuado. – E assim as duas se encaminharam para a república.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**_Em outros lugares da cidade, pessoas repetiam esse ato... Cada uma delas com propósitos, sonhos, personalidades e atitudes diferentes. Como será que cada um irá conviver com o outro?_**

**República Akatsuki**

**Capitulo um – Conhecendo pessoas.**

Bateu na porta. Uma, duas, três vezes e nada. Olhou novamente o papel com o endereço e conferiu se o número da casa estava certo. Estranho... Será que não tinha ninguém lá? Coçou a cabeça com uma expressão confusa e chutou com força a porta – não o suficiente para quebrá-la, mas sim para chamar a atenção.

_Noriko Katsuro, a esquecida desorientada. Cabelo louro-pálido comprido – chegava até as pernas – e liso, preso por uma trança. Expressão infantil, pele clara, e bochechas preenchidas por algumas sardas. Usava uma típica roupa de frio e tinha um pirulito de menta na boca._

-JÁ VAI!!! – Escutou alguém gritar de dentro da casa e, logo em seguida, a porta se abriu – Oi?

-Ahn... Eu sou a nova moradora e-

-Ah tá! Pode entrar... – A garota saiu alegre pela casa, pegou uma mala, e subiu rapidamente as escadas.

_Etiènne Lunes Namikaze, ou simplesmente Ety. Mãe francesa, pai japonês, e ela uma brasileira convicta. Morena clara, cabelos roxos, soltos e cacheados. Olhos castanhos, magra, estatura mediana. Vestia um All Star laranja, meia colorida, jeans rasgado, e regata com bottons._

-Se você diz... – Noriko fechou a porta e sentou-se em um dos sofás. Logo ouviu passos e alguém conversando no celular.

-Então eu disse: "Amarelo não é sua cor!" E sabe o que ela respondeu? "Vermelho fica horrível em você" ARGH! Que vagabunda, vadia, desgraçada e- Huh? – Olhou para a garota sentada no sofá – Ta olhando o quê? – E saiu de vista falando sobre algo como "nunca mais a cara dela será a mesma" ou "ela conheceu a potência do meu gancho de direita".

_Aya Tachibana, a patricinha esquentada. Longos cabelos vermelhos que batem na cintura, com uma franja escorrida ao lado do rosto. Tem grandes olhos castanho-avermelhados, 1,69 de altura e 58 kg. Usava um sobretudo vermelho com estampas xadrez, luvas bege, bota de cano alto e meias pretas._

-Cada louco que me aparece... – Murmurou Noriko – Agora vejo anjos! – Grunhiu irritada olhando um menino de aparentemente oito anos.

-An...jo?

_Shihyo Aoshi, o francês romântico. Tem a aparência de um anjinho: Olhos azul-safira, cabelos loiros rebeldes e carinha de criança. Possui uma rara doença que estagnou seu crescimento físico aos oito anos. Veste uma calça preta, uma camisa azul escura de manga comprida e usa um tênis preto._

-Hã? Nada não. Como dizia? – Mudou de assunto repentinamente.

-Eu... não dizia nada... – O menino fez uma expressão confusa.

-Então tá, anjinho. O céu mandou você pra cá?

-Err... – Aoshi olhou para a amiga que estava ao seu lado e sussurrou baixinho. – Não entendi lhufas. Do que é que essa doida está falando?

-Eu é que sei... – A pessoa, até então ignorada, respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

_Kairi Akashi, a imprevisível. Alta, olhos lilases, cabelos pretos e lisos – na altura do ombro e com franja – corpo sensual, mas sem exageros. Usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa com decote em "V"._

-Afe... Jeans. – A voz proveniente da porta da casa fez-se audível em toda a sala. – Se você usasse um moletom azul escuro cairia bem melhor.

_Melody De la Fay, a estilista inovadora. Cabelos ruivos escuros, ondulados e volumosos, junto de uma franja farta. Corpo definido, pele branca, rosto delicado e olhos castanho-amarelados. Usava uma saia rodada longa, botas de couro e um casaco grosso com abertura frontal, tudo em tons de marrom._

-E quem é você?

-Melody De la Fay, prazer em conhecê-la. – Sorriu meigamente.

-Ah! Então você é a Melody! – Aoshi pronunciou-se – Bem vinda. Seu quarto é no terceiro piso, quinta porta a direita.

-Obri-

-Hei! Por que ninguém falou onde é meu quarto? – Noriko mudou de assuntou... novamente.

-Você não perguntou, ué! – Respondeu Kairi, um pouco contrariada.

-Ah... É?

-É!

-Então ta!

-...

-Não vai falar?

-Falar o que?

-Onde é meu quarto, oras!

-Então fale seu nome.

**-**Olha! Um anjinho! – Apontou Aoshi – O céu mandou você pra cá?

-Ela já não tinha perguntado isso? – Um dos carregadores ignorados murmurou com o outro.

-Sei lá! Deve ter perda de memória recente. – Respondeu o outro ignorado, pensativo.

-Com licença, mas aonde eu coloco o piano? – Perguntou um deles, alto o suficiente para prender a atenção de todos.

-Pode colocar na sala. Obrigada. – Melody pronunciou e pontos de interrogação surgiram misteriosamente na cabeça dos presentes, com exceção dela e dos carregadores.

-Você não pode trazer um piano aqui. – A voz soou mais arrogante do que gostaria, mas o que poderia fazer? Regras eram regras, e não estava disposta a desobedecê-las e arcar com as conseqüências.

_Samiho Sohool Tols, a aspirante a serial killer. Longos cabelos ruivos presos por tranças diversas, olhos azuis e corpo definido. Usava um estranho vestido preto que era uma mistura de mórbido e fofo_.

-E quem é você para dizer que não posso trazer um piano aqui? – Enquanto um burburinho se instalava na casa as duas trocavam olhares raivosos.

-A irmã do dono, por que?

-Porque eu pago, então tenho direito.

-Não se eu disser que não tem.

-Posso falar uma coisa? – Aoshi interrompeu.

-NÃO!!! – Disseram as duas.

-... – O garoto ia dar uma bela resposta, mas desistiu.

-Samiho, não brigue com os novos moradores. – A voz meio rouca e até mesmo sepulcral invadiu a sala sem pedir permissão e acabou imediatamente com a discussão.

_Orochimaru era um cara assustador. A face era muito parecida com a de uma cobra e ouvir sua voz era como ser hipnotizado, e acredite, isso não é muito legal. Ele era sócio de minha tia e cuidava da república já que ela não podia, além de ter uma irritante irmã mais nova, mas deixemos isso de lado, eu nem a conhecia ainda_.

A garota encarou-o cinicamente e deu um sorriso, apontando para a janela. Orochimaru olhou e deu de cara com Tsunade, uma garota que era sua cópia – só que mais jovem e de cabelos alaranjados, uma outra que andava desajeitadamente até a porta da frente e uma tímida que passava despercebida. A garota de andar engraçado abriu a porta calmamente e sorriu a todos.

-Hi!!

_Mine Yuki, a ingenuamente pervertida. Cabelos negros e ondulados presos por um rabo de cavalo no lado direito. Olhos cor-de-vinho, seios pequenos e estatura baixa. Estava tão bem agasalhada que só era possível ver seu rosto, com uma peculiar expressão infantil._

-... – Ninguém disse nada enquanto a menina continuava olhando, totalmente perdida.

E de repente aconteceu a coisa que eles menos esperavam.

-NINGUÉM GOSTA DE MIM!!! – Mine berrou e saiu correndo, indo de encontro a garota tímida que acabou derrubando as malas.

-N-não é verdade, M-mine. – Não que ela fosse gaga, mas é difícil falar com uma pessoa pendurada no seu pescoço.

_Isabelle Drumontt, a tímida amiga fiel. Alta, cabelos curtos e encaracolados, com uma mecha lateral cobrindo parcialmente o rosto. Olhos verdes e testa levemente avantajada. Usava um grande moletom vermelho que cobria suas mãos_.

-Mas... Mas... Eles não falaram oi pra mim... – Disse com voz chorosa e uma expressão extremamente... fofa!

-N-não f-foi p-p-por m-mal.

-Que? Eu não entendi o que você disse.

Enquanto Isabelle ficava roxa, Mine ficava desesperada...

-Isa! Isa! Não vá morrer, Isa!

...Só que não largava o pescoço da pobre menina.

-Mine, largue o pescoço da Isabelle. – Disse a cópia de Tsunade, vulgo Katherinne, provocando algumas gotas na cabeça dos moradores. Não só pela frase estranha, mas também pela sua calma excessiva.

-Hã? Ah tá! – Sorriu sem-graça enquanto Isa começava a recuperar sua cor normal.

O que ninguém viu foi uma silenciosa figura passar por eles e entrar na casa. Quer dizer, ninguém, apenas Orochimaru.

_Kanabi Hatsuki, o cubo de gelo. Cabelos longos, lisos e brancos, na altura dos joelhos. Franja farta e repicada, que cobre parcialmente o olho direito. Olhos amarelos, cor-de-âmbar, quase dourados. Pele levemente bronzeada, sem ser muito escura. Tem uma cicatriz que atravessa seu olho direito. Alta, magra e com curvas discretas. Usava uma roupa de sacerdotisa, o que era um pouco estranho devido ao frio._

-Hei! Seus energúmenos, ajudem com as malas! – Tsunade gritou irritada, pois estava carregando tudo sozinha.

_E tudo começou assim. Foi estranho, tenho de admitir, mas não somos pessoas muito normais. Agora vá dormir que já está tarde, amanhã eu continuo a história._

_Não esqueçam de escovar os dentes, e o cobertor está no armário, prateleira de cima. Faz bastante frio nessa época do ano._

_Boa noite, meus anjinhos. Durmam bem._

**CONTINUA

* * *

****N/a: **Hello peoples! #desvia de um tomate# HAHA VOCÊ ERRO- #leva alfaçada (?) na cara# ¬¬ I Hate You!

Well, desculpem a demora, fui viajar... Gramado, conhecem? Tudo muito lindo lá  
Jack Sparrow: Mas você voltou faz uma semana de lá.  
Xiu! Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo #sorriso amarelo#

Eu lembro que tinha umas par de coisa pra falar aqui, mas eu esqueci n.n'

Bem, prestem atenção nos itálicos... São duas pessoas narrando e eu estou com preguiça de explicar o porque. Agora as reviews!

* * *

Rodrigo DeMolay - Não se importa de ser um anjinho neh? xD Obrigada por querer participar e desculpe qualquer coisa 

michelle almeida martins - OO ta bem, ta bem... Você é muito agressiva sabia? Quer o telefone de um psicólogo?

Larry A. K. McDowell - Eu já achei, obrigada. Mas você beta fics Pain x Konan? xD Sem querer abusar da boa vontade... Acho que ninguém mais pediu ele não, mas eu escolhi sua personagem porque gostei dela.

Quartzo Cristal - Você realmente gosta de pipoca... A cena não precisa, mas as perguntas obrigatorias sim! Mas agora nem precisa tanto.

Etecetera - Eu já te respondi Ah! Obrigada por betar, senpai.

Hiei-and-shino - Obrigada por se oferecer, mas eu já achei. Bem, esse na veia foi estranho... E você conhece O Mundo Perdido \o/

Hanna Yin-Yang - Sim! Vocês são um casal bonito xD

Konoha Sisters - Judiar? Quem irá judiar? #esconde materiais de tortura# Hehe... #assobiando#

Isa belle b.a.y.h - Obrigada, mas eu já arranjei alguém, Tobi não será tão mal assim com a Isa, pode deixar.

K-chan Murgan - SIM! ELA FOI! Ah, sim... Eu tinha esquecido de colocar ele  
Jack: Que tipo de pessoa esquece o personagem principal?  
Hehe...E eu qs chorei com o "Você precisa de uma beta" mas depois eu fiquei feliz com o "Erro de português por minha parte"

Miyo Kyouhei - Ta desculpada Eu não reparei não #lesa# mas... VOCÊ INVENTOU A KRISTEN \o/ Sabia que ela ia pegar seu lugar na fic? Só não pegou por causa das crianças, não tinha como coloca-las. Ai, ai... Será que você podia me emprestar ela? Ficaria sem par e seria a empregada, algum problema? Deixaaaaa, pooooor favor? Seria praticamente a mesma coisa, deixa! Deixa! Deixa! 8D (Com as crianças tbm viu? É que não tinha como coloca-la antes) Se não quiser deixar tudo bem :(

* * *

OBRIGADA POR BETAR, ETY-SENPAI!!!

OBRIGADA POR LEREM... LEITORES!

Especial de Natal? Talvez... Depende.

K.BjO's

The Dutchess Kah A. Dê


	4. Capitulo 2: Bonitos fogos de artifício

_Trinta e um de Dezembro, Ano Novo. _

_E como não poderia ser diferente eu resolvi contar o ano novo de algumas décadas atrás, naquela república estranha, com gente de todo o mundo e que ficava ao norte de New York._

_Acomodem-se, crianças! A história é simples, mas longa._

-ACORDA, CAMBADA! É ANO NOVO._ –_ Katherinne gritou assim que ficou de pé, correndo pela casa só de camisola e fazendo muito barulho.

-Oh yeah! New year is a BANG!! – O loiro comemorava do seu jeito, ou seja, explodindo alguma coisa.

_Deidara era anormal. Um loiro do olho azul que era tudo de bom, mas parecia ter alguns problemas mentais. Era irmão de uma amiga minha na faculdade, a Ino, ela fazia biomedicina junto comigo. Ele explodia tudo que gostava e isso era bizarro._

-FELIZ ANO NOVO!! – Ety saudou em português, recebendo uma tímida resposta de Isabelle, a única que realmente tinha entendido o que ela tinha falado.

-Parem com essa barulheira, estou tentando dormir.

-Qual é, Itachi? É Ano Novo, pô...

_O moreno emburrado e, diga-se de passagem, lindo é o Itachi e o surfistinha azul com cara de peixe é o Kisame. Os dois eram amigos-irmãos e cursavam direito. O Itachi tinha um irmão mais novo pelo qual a Sakura – a irritante afilhada de minha tia - era apaixonada, e o Kisame tinha uma namorada, Isaribi se não me engano, que era um doce de menina._

-Ano novo, vida nova, dia e noite, sol e lua... – Noriko saiu cantarolando de seu quarto. – Hey! Posso contar uma história?

-História! História! Tobi adora história! Conta história pro Tobi?

_O Tobi era... Um bom garoto. Parecia uma abóbora ou tangerina gigante, já que usava uma máscara de mau gosto no rosto, mas ele era muito fofinho e inocente, um amor! Bem, pelo menos para mim já que tinha gente que não gostava._

-Claro, Tobi. – Sorriu – Era uma vez uma princesa que não gostava de novos anos...

-E por que ela não gostava?

-Deixa eu terminar de falar... Era uma vez uma princesa que não gostava de anos novos...

-Não era "novos anos"?

-Tanto faz, Tobi! Deixa eu terminar! A princesa que não gostava de novos anos/anos novos era muito triste e vivia procurando...

E continuou contando enquanto o bom garoto observava atentamente e os outros moradores iam acordando.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**_A princesa do castelo não gostava de anos novos porque não gostava de mudanças...  
_****_Mas, somente ás vezes, mudanças são mesmo necessárias._**

**República Akatsuki **

**Capitulo dois – Bonitos fogos de artifício.**

_-__Hoje a noite é bela, juntos eu e ela, vamos a capela, felizes a rezar_...

**-**Mine, nós não estamos no natal. – Replicou uma impaciente Aya.

-Não?

-Não.

-Que pena, vou ter que escolher outra música hmm... Já sei! _Pinheirinhos da alegria, tra-lálálálá..._

-Eu mereço mesmo.

-Tenha mais paciência com ela, Aya. Mine só quer demonstrar sua felicidade.

_Kristen Duerte, a governanta mãezona. Cabelo na cor cobre, anelados, chegando um pouco depois do ombro. Olhos pretos, um corpo bonito e pele parda, quase branca. Usava uma saia preta com uma camisa social feminina branca._

-Bom dia, flores do dia! – Gritou o homem recém chegado a cozinha.

_Ah! Esse é o Hidan. Um fanático religioso mulherengo, o engraçado é que eu sempre ouvi dizer que os religiosos eram conservadores. O próximo "alvo" dele é a Mine, só que ela é lerda para entender as coisas. Ele tem um irmão chamado Kimimaro, que na época trabalhava numa industria de leite ou algo assim..._

-E bom dia, minha rosa mais preciosa. – Curvou-se respeitosamente e beijou a mão de Mine, dando um sorriso sedutor logo depois.

-Rosas? Onde? – Procurou com os olhos – Não vejo rosas. – Foi até a sala ainda procurando as tais rosas, era naturalista afinal.

-Oh! Que linda! Minha flor é tão inocente! – Hidan disse com lágrimas de emoção nos olhos e uma expressão sonhadora.

-Ela só é lerda, retardado.

_Essa pessoa "delicada" é a Konan. Na verdade ela só trata os amigos assim, com o namorado é submissa, doce e gentil. A não ser que esteja de TPM, aí ferrou. Tem uma prima chamada Tayuya e um primo chamado Shikamaru – a Ino já me apresentou ele, o menino tem a maior cara de drogado._

-Não fale assim, coelhinha. – Disse o garoto com vários piercings na cara, que estava ao lado de Aya.

-Certo, ursinho. – Mandou um beijo e foi lavar as mãos na pia da cozinha. Hábito não muito bom, segundo Kristen.

_Esses apelidos me enojam... O Pein é frio e objetivo, menos quando está com a Konan. Ele é um maluco que queria dominar o mundo através do "Bijuus" – é uma marca de refricervuco, ou seja, refrigerante, cerveja e suco. Eu já provei, tem um gosto horrível – nome que ele mesmo inventou. Nunca soube da sua família, mas parece que ele fugiu de casa aos quinze anos_.

-Vocês poderiam parar com essas demonstrações de afeto? Estamos tentando ingerir alimentos sem ter que vomitar eles depois.

_Eu adoro o Zetsu! Ele é bem direto e consegue adivinhar meus pensamentos até hoje, então o que eu não tenho coragem de falar ele fala. O Zetsu é metade branco, metade preto. Não estou falando que ele tenha queimado só um lado do corpo no sol, mas ele passa bastante maquiagem em todo o corpo, fazendo ele ficar branco e preto, literalmente_.

-¡Buenos Dias! – Katherinne saudou colocando o café da manhã na mesa – Ovos mexidos, bacon e café. É isso que comem na América, não é?

-Itadakimasu! – A única resposta que escutou foi essa antes do garoto começar a comer e acabou por ficar satisfeita com a cara de aprovação de Shihyo.

-Tá, manda um beijo pra Julie por mim! Sério? Paranaguá? Legal! Huh? Nossa casa? E você deixa? Ela e o Jack vão acabar com o lugar, se é que me entende. Pervertida eu? Da onde você tirou isso? Hahaha! Tá bem, tchau. – Desligou o telefone com um enorme sorriso no rosto. (1)

-Quem era, Ety?

_Esse ai é o Kakuzu. Ele era um pão duro, fominha e sem-graça. Estou devendo 70¢ para ele até hoje, e o mais incrível é que ele cobra toda semana! Se ele tem parentes? Ele fugiu deles... "Parentes só servem para pedir dinheiro", explicou certa vez. Cara doido._

-Não te interessa. – O sorriso se desfez e imediatamente deu lugar a uma expressão irritada.

-Só pra avisar que a conta do telefone foi alta esse mês, economize.

-Pão duro.

-Larga a mão de ser chato, Kakuzu. Deixa a menina em paz.

_Esse que reclamou com o mão-de-vaca é o Sasori-danna, ele era o melhor amigo – ou inimigo – do Deidara. Sasori está no último ano de arquitetura, nem queira saber a choradeira que foi quando ele saiu da república._

-Como vocês são problemáticos...

**POFT**

-Pare de imitar meu primo, Pein.

**

* * *

**

Ding dong

-Eu não vou abrir, vai você!

-Eu nada, folgado. Recolhi o lixo hoje.

**Ding dong**

-E quem foi que lavou a louça?

-A Kristen.

-Err...

**Ding dong**

-Vai logo, babaca!

-Eu n-

**Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong...**

-JÁ VAI!! Ô povinho mais sem paciência...

-É... Foram só quinze minutos esperando.

-Realmente.

-ITACHI E KISAME! SE NENHUM DOS DOIS ABRIR A PORTA AGORA, EU JURO QUE ARROMBO E DEPOIS DOU UM SOCO NA CARA DE CADA UM! – A inconfundível e _angelical_ voz de Anko ecoou pela mente dos dois, assim como o que aconteceria com eles se não abrissem.

-H-hai, Anko-sama! – Abriram rapidamente a porta.

-Olá, meus amores. Como estão? – sorriu.

-Bem, Anko nee-chan.

_Vou apresentar essa figura. Mitarashi Anko, professora de biologia, ex-mulher de Hatake Kakashi, mãe de Hatake Yuuko e afilhada de Orochimaru. Mas ela é normal, na medida do possível._

-Titio! – A garotinha, que até agora estava parcialmente escondida atrás de Anko, soltou a mão da mãe e pulou no colo de Itachi.

_E essa é a Yuuko-chan, três anos, cabelos prateados e compridos, sardas no rosto e sorriso cativante. Sabe, hoje ela tem por volta de 40 anos e vive em São Francisco, na Califórnia, com o marido e dois filhos._

-Olá, pequena. – O Uchiha afagou-lhe os cabelos e sorriu, jogando a menina para o alto e pegando em seguida. Isso rendeu algumas gargalhadas infantis e uma bronca por parte de Anko.

-E então, já está todo mundo pronto? – A Mitarashi perguntou, procurando algum sinal das meninas. Não achou.

-Não, elas ainda estão se arrumando. Como eu odeio esperar. – Resmungou Sasori, sem alterar sua expressão.

-Como você é estressado, querido. – Deidara, com uma voz falsamente afeminada, mandou um beijo para o ruivo que apenas fez uma careta. – Relaxa, bêêêsha. – e piscou.

-Deidara, você realmente me assusta às vezes. Já não basta essa franja loira e parecer com uma mulher, a situação fica cada vez mais feia para o seu lado.

-Você é chato, Zetsu. Eu só estava brincando.

-Brincando ou não, que pega mal, pega.

-Ah! Cala a boca, sua besta.

-Então, vamos? – Quem disse, no alto da escada, foi Kairi. Sem prestar muita atenção na discussão dos dois, passou por todos em direção à porta, sendo seguida pelas outras meninas.

-Finalmente! – Sasori levantou do sofá com uma cara carrancuda e foi em direção ao carro.

-Eu dirijo. – Itachi avisou com um tom mortalmente ameaçador. Oh, céus! Itachi era péssimo motorista.

-Hehehe, eu vou no carro da Anko. – Aoshi avisou e saiu correndo para o carro antes que ele lotasse.

Os presentes se olharam e saíram correndo, alguns menos medrosos ficaram com Itachi e os azarados que não conseguiram um espaço no _Logan _da Mitarashi também.

_Naquela noite, fomos todos ao Mezzogiorno, um restaurante italiano muito bom. A festa de ano novo foi ótima, exceto talvez por titia ter bebido demais. Tive que levá-la até a República e ela ficou por lá mesmo. No outro dia acordou com uma baita ressaca e xingando Deus e o mundo._

_Pein acabou dormindo no quarto de Konan e bem, deixe para lá, criança. Um dia, quando for mais velho, você vai entender._

_Opa! Já está tarde, amanhã eu continuo a história, está bem? Não, não, não... amanhã eu conto o resto. Boa noite, meus amores, durmam com os anjos e que Guadalupe vele o sono de vocês. Quer que eu deixe a luz do corredor acesa? Calma, calma. Eu estou brincando._

_Ah! E feliz ano novo, pequenos._

**Continua...**

* * *

(1) Indireta bem direta para a Ety ò.ó

**N/a: **Opa!E aê? Bem, foi mal mesmo a demora. Não tenho lá bons motivos e já que não tenho bons motivos é melhor eu calar a boca. Isso era para ser um especial de Natal, aí virou de Ano Novo, aí virou um capitulo normal.

Uma coisa importante que eu queria dizer é que vocês devem ter percebido que cada capitulo da história está em um tempo diferente e que de vez em quando eu revelo fatos do futuro e com eles dá até para deduzir a história. Bem, os narradores de que falei sou eu e Katherinne, gente. Nada muito "PAH" mas é só para saberem que, por exemplo, eu não posso falar de fatos que Kat não sabe se fosse só ela, e eu observando, posso falar o que eu quiser.

Outra coisa: Expressões em japonês vão aparecer. Tem alguns japas na história e mesmo brasileiros, espanhois, franceses e lálálálá... Acabam "emprestando" um pouco da cultura do outro quando já tem algum tempo que se conhecem.

Ah! Cada capitulo vai ser focado em alguém da República e seu par, ok? Eu já dei uma pequena introdução de quem será o casal do próximo capitulo. Por favor, **mandem sugestões para o tema do capitulo dedicado a sua personagem**.

Eu até ficaria respondendo as reviews, mas ai o capitulo só sairia mais tarde e eu já demorei demais.

Obrigada por betar, Ety-senpai.

Acho que é só, eu sempre esqueço o que ia falar quando estou aqui.

K.BjO's

The Dutchess Kah A. Dê


End file.
